New Place, New Memories
by Milady29
Summary: Matt and Gabby finally got their own place and are moving in together, but before they can live in their new house, some work and painting as to be done! Can the lovers find a little bit of fun in the work that has to be done? One-shot.


''I love this color for the bedroom.'' Gabby said as she held up the can and Matt frowned.

''No, no way.'' He said then. The color Gabby was holding was so light red it was almost pink and he didn't like it for in their bedroom. She pouted but he shook his head again and she put it back.

''Impossible to make an agreement? You get to choose the color for the living room.''

''I am not going to sleep in a pink bedroom.'' He said as he pointed at a can with a greyish color. He liked the color as it was to neutral, but he wanted to make her happy as well as it would be their room together. Their house together.

''I like that one more.''

''Yeah, if you want to get depressed in your own bedroom.'' She sighed at the boring color he pointed at and she lifted up the can she had held before. ''But it is not pink!''

''It reminds me of pink!'' Matt said as he pointed at a blue can. ''That one maybe?''

She doubted for a second and nodded then. ''Okay, I like that. We should get sheets in the same color.''

Matt nodded as the grabbed the can and threw it in the large shopping card that was already loaded with stuff for their house. As they had a long weekend off and they had to leave Matt's house in two weeks it was time to get the house ready. She yawned as it was still very early in the morning and they continued their way.

''So...today... I paint the bedroom and you start making the cabinets in the kitchen.''

Matt nodded as he picked up some wood and Gabby sighed.

''I hate painting, the smell makes me nausea.'' She said then as she took his hand and they pushed the cart together.

''Well, I don't like making kitchen cabinets.'' He said and they both sighed. When he was doing it for a living he never seemed to mind but now he had to make something for their own he felt umotivated because it took so long. he wanted to live together with her in their own house, he wanted to move in with her there tonight!

After paying Matt started to load the truck and Gabby helped him and a little later they arrived at the home they just bought. It was not big, but it was perfect for them. It was a flat at the second floor and accessable through a large staircase with a door outside. She helped Matt carrying the wood upstairs and carried the cans upstairs on her own as he was measuring the cabinets and when he turned around she was suddenly standing behind her, getting an old shirt of him on for painting and he smiled.

''Could you keep standing here like that the whole afternoon?'' He smiled, blushing and she smiled back, teasing as she pulled the shirt down.

''No way, than those cabinets never get finished.'' She said as she got the pain ready and walked away and Matt smirked as he started to work on the kitchen again. He could hear her humming from the next room and after he had finished the large door in front of the fridge he smiled proud as he was finished earlier than expected.

Slowly he stood up and as silent as he could he sneaked the bedroom. He grabbed one of the small brushes from the ground, trying not to make any sounds on the plastic on the floor that was there to protect the nice wooden floor and he dipped it in the paint, sneaking up to her and suddenly he pressed the brush against her cheek and lifted her up with one arm, dropping the brush and kissing her as he laid her down, carefully on the floor and leaned over her as he kissed her.

''Blue paint?'' She smirked as she wiped her hand over her cheeks and smeared her hand, that was full of paint now, over his face and left three trials of blue on his face. He laughed and pointed at the kitchen.

''At least I finished the cabinets.'' He said with a smile as he kissed her again.

''Then we have some time to check the room, I guess.'' She said with a playful smile and she kissed him again as she pulled his shirt over his head and she did the same. When he threw it aside it landed in the paint.

''Good thing it was old anyway.'' She laughed and he laughed back as he kissed her again. Her thumbs traced the blue lines on his face and his lips traced down her chin, her neck and her abdomen as he kissed her. Her hands traced over his back as he unhooked her bra and his hands caressed her chest and she laughed.

''Oh, are we going to try the room right now?'' She smiled cheeky.

''Totally.'' He smiled as he kissed her again and they got busy with something else than painting the walls.

A little later, they were painting the room together, holding each other hand and they finished the last wall with a deep sigh and suddenly Matt felt a brush against his bare chest, as he hadn't put back on his shirt yet, afraid it would get dripped with paint and he looked as Gabby drew a small heart on his chest.

''This is our house, you know. Not elementary school.'' He joked as he laid his hand against her jaw and rubbed his thumb over the spot he had made there earlier and kissed her again.

''Like the color after all?'' He asked then as they looked around the room again and she nodded.

''It's perfect.'' She nodded with a smile and she laid her head against his shoulder.

''Just like us...'' He said then as he suddenly grabbed the paintbrush and dotted it against her nose; ''Boop.''

''You have the humour of an elementary school kid.'' Gabby sighed as she turned his way again and he looked at her with a smile.

''But you like that about me, right?'' He asked unsure, afraid she got annoyed by his behaviour, but he was so enthusiastic about their place.

''I love everything about you. From your kitchen cabinets to your boop Jokes.'' She smiled then and they looked around the room again, happy. It would be their place, to make love and new memories.

* * *

NOTE: Small one-shot I made about their new apartment...stop dragging your feet Dawson and move in with each other already! But I have to say last night, him comforting Gabby was so cute and the ring..gaaaah...hopefully he will ask her in the two episode event!

I hope you liked it although it was really short. I just wanted to make some cuteness about them painting the room! Ofcourse, more paint would get on the two of them instead of on the walls but they also got the room and the cabinets ready...and tested the room ;)

Thank you so much and I hope you liked it! Please tell me what you thought by leaving a review!


End file.
